Haibara's Decision
by abblesindatardis
Summary: The Black Organization has fallen, and a permanent antidote for APTX 4869 has been created. Only one question remains for Haibara Ai. Will she take the cure? Or grow up all over again? Currently a one-shot. Hints of MitsuAi. May be turned into a multi-chapter story eventually.


**A/N**

**Hey there my framily. I've been watching way too much TV. O_O**

**Anyways, I wrote this intending for it to be a MitsuAi fic because OTP, but it ended up working better as a one-shot. I may add to it at some point, but that's currently unlikely. I've gotta pack for DISNEY WORLD. And HARRY POTTER WORLD. Hell Yeah! I'm way too freakin' excited.**

**Welp, I should get to the story now. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Haibara's Decision**

"Haibara-san!"

Ai turned at the sound. Mitsuhiko was running toward her, waving like a maniac. She smiled gently. As strange as it was, Tsuburaya-kun could always make her smile. Even at a time like this.

She turned back to the matter at hand as Mitsuhiko came up beside her. Conan was "leaving". The plane to America would be taking off soon, and Conan would spend the rest of his days there, while Shinchi took his place in Japan. Ai glanced around her. People were crying and hugging the small detective, thinking this would be the last time they saw him.

They were right, of course. If everything went according to plan, then Edogawa Conan would never be seen or heard from again. Ai almost felt bad for them. Shinchi had touched so many hearts as his alter ego, and none of them would ever see him again. It was especially heartbreaking to think of the other Detective Boys. Even though neither would admit it, both Ai and Conan had become good friends with the three children.

Ayumi was already inconsolable about Conan leaving for America. If someone had told her that this was the last time she'd see Conan, she'd have never let him go. Genta was just as upset, but he spent his time comforting Ayumi instead of yelling himself. Mitsuhiko was sad, of course, but Conan's leaving marked a new beginning for him. It had been established that when Conan left, Mitsuhiko would be the new leader of the Detective Boys. That didn't change the fact that he was close to tears as he stood next to Ai on the train platform.

Then there was Ran.

Ai couldn't help her thoughts from coming back to the girl. Even with Shinchi's return, Ai feared Mouri-san would never truly be herself again. As Conan, Shinchi established a unique relationship with Ran; one that could never be duplicated. Conan leaving would leave a hole in Mouri-san's heart that Ai was afraid would never heal.

Ai stared at the girl in question. She was smiling brightly as she chatted with Kazuha, but Ai could see that it didn't quite reach her eyes.

At least she's trying to look happy. For Kudo-kun's sake.

Haibara jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to find herself staring into the worried eyes of Mitsuhiko.

"Are you okay, Haibara-san?"

The boy was frowning now, staring intently into Haibara's eyes. She nodded slightly, not trusting herself to speak. Mitsuhiko only frowned more, obviously not believing her.

"It's okay to be sad, Haibara-san. We're not gonna see Conan for a long time, and he's one of our best friends."

Ai blinked. Best friends? With Kudo-kun? That was something she'd never considered. Knowing that Conan and Kudo were the same person meant she hadn't thought about losing him. Now that she did, it became all too clear to her that she had a decision to make.

If she took the antidote like Kudo-kun was planning to do, she would keep his friendship as an equal, but lose all the Detective Boys. Not to mention hurt them. They were already losing one friend to the antidote. Was it fair of her to do the same?

Then there was the matter of finding a place to live. Though she would be relatively safe considering the Black Organization's downfall, she had no home to go back to, unlike Shinchi. She supposed that she could stay with Dr. Agasa, but that would raise questions about Haibara Ai's disappearance.

But if she didn't take the antidote, if she stayed as a kid, she could grow up all over again. She could have that happy childhood she'd never been able to experience. And the Detective Boys would have someone to watch out for them when they got into trouble. Also, staying a child would also let her keep an eye out for Black Organization activity in relative safety. If there were any agents still out there, it couldn't hurt to keep her cover.

In the end, there really was no choice. Reason and logic pointed to only one option. Staying a kid.

"Haibara!"

"Ai-chan!"

Ai jerked back to reality. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ayumi and Genta's arrival on the platform. She smiled at their concerned faces.

"I'm fine guys. I was just lost in thought," she conceded. Ayumi and Genta seemed to believe her. They smiled at her before running off to talk to officer Sato.

Haibara smiled wanly as she watched them go. These were the people she was going to grow up with. She would have stayed like that for a while, if she hadn't noticed Tsuburaya-kun staring at her.

"What's wrong Haibara-san? You're not acting like yourself." Mitsuhiko watched Ai carefully, as if she was about to explode.

Ai wasn't all that surprised. After all, Tsuburaya-kun had shown much more perceptiveness than the other Detective Boys and had, on more than one occasion, called Haibara out on her strange behavior. He knew there was something different about her, and made it his job to keep her from showing it to everyone. He had saved their butts more than once like that. Whenever a member of the Black Organization was near her, Ai would, understandably, act strangely. If Conan wasn't around, the only person who could bring her back to her normally calm self was Mitsuhiko.

"Nothing's wrong, Tsuburaya-kun. I'm just a little upset about Conan leaving. I mean, you are too, right?" Ai turned to Mitsuhiko, flashing him a brilliant smile. The boy's frown only deepened, his eyebrows knitting together. He was obviously worried, and Haibara's lie hadn't fooled him for a second.

But he let it go. It was a battle for another day and Ai was grateful. Mitsuhiko was the only person she had trouble keeping a poker face in front of. Even Conan had trouble forcing her to let go.

"Haibara-san. Mitsuhiko-kun. I'm gonna miss you guys," Conan had come up behind the pair and was giving them a rather awkward hug, "Working with the Detective Boys..." He shook his head, smiling sadly, "I'd never trade that for the world."

Genta attacked the other four Detective Boys in a massive bear hug. It was the last time the group would be together like this. They laughed together like they always had.

Conan spent the last of his time in Japan with the Detective Boys. They had become like family to him, and leaving them forever was a painful thought. Before leaving, Ai had promised Conan that she would take care of the others.

And that was that. In the end, two people disapeared forever. Conan Edogawa, and Shiho Miyano were no more with Shinchi Kudo and Haibara Ai taking their places.

* * *

**A/N**

**What'd y'all think? Let me know please! I love reviews. They make me a happy little bunny rabbit. **


End file.
